


A Moment Of Your Time

by Hanari502



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Fingering (Transformers), god there's so much fluff, this is THE softest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanari502/pseuds/Hanari502
Summary: Megatron reaches around with his free hand and lightly runs his claws down Soundwave's spine. "Did I not wage war within minutes of being rejected by the council? Did I not acquire all of Vos's forces the same day I coerced Starscream to join our cause? Have I not secured my position as Head Commander of the Decepticon Army by being quick to take what I want? Age breeds patience for some, but with you in my arms, patience can wait."With little warning, the hand playing with Soundwave's spine moves to his neck and pulls him up close enough to brush lips together."Aren't you tired of being patient, Soundwave?"





	A Moment Of Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey who wants uhhhhh some Soft Mega/Sound
> 
> Me?? It's me but also you I guess.
> 
> You read the tags. You know what you're here for.

Soundwave's door opened with a quiet swish, heavy pedesteps echoing off the walls of his room. There were only a handful who had clearance to be here, and only one person important enough to even be allowed inside in the first place. Megatron knew this, which is why he had no qualms visiting. It was a rare privilege that he checked in on his third in command in person, off the bridge, full well knowing Soundwave's capabilities for surveillance and management. If not for him, the ship wouldn't run. They both knew this. Most on the ship knew this.

Still, every once in a while to reaffirm this stood well. Megatron did not keep Soundwave's loyalty by being distant. He did not earn it by being cruel.

Megatron’s arrival was of no surprise to him. He knew the warlord would show up in his room. Not because of a planned visit, but because Soundwave had been tracking the other’s whereabouts all day; for protection and data collecting. After all, what was the point in being in charge of surveillance if you didn’t survey.

Especially someone as interesting as Megatron.

"I see you are hard at work, per usual." The warlord comments idly as he approaches the slender bot at his console.

With a calm expectant demeanor at the other’s words, Soundwave quietly nods his head. A moment passes between them before Soundwave removes one of his tendrils from the console to retrieve what looks like a hard drive. He holds it out to Megatron without turning his head.

Megatron smiles. It's a half smile, a proud one. He has nothing but pride for Soundwave, always will. Megatron takes it gracefully, turning it on and sampling it's contents. It was a small task he’d asked of him. A simple list of recently mined out energon deposits, and several that were no longer producing. "Of course. I would expect nothing less from my most efficient officer. Though one can't help but wonder what time you must have sacrificed to answer such a small request."

Soundwave turns back to the screen, hands a flurry at the keys. He spoke.  
  
**:: Concern: Unnecessary. Megatron’s needs: not small. Ergo: I will not treat them as such. ::**

Words in a voice unheard to any other mech filtered through his visor. Uncopied. Unmimicked. These were Soundwave’s words. In a tone very few were ever graced with, vocalizations for Megatron alone.

"Are you sure?" Megatron steps forwards towards the console, placing the datapad down on an empty table corner "You say this, yet I know that your attention could be elsewhere. Tell me, Soundwave. You indulge my small requests, and yet never question why I ask them of you. You have never refused me, and rarely question my motives. What is in it for you, to accept all that I ask?"

This is a game they play. This very rare scenario where Megatron’s words are softer and Soundwave pretends to not notice.

**:: Power ::**

Megatron’s eyebrow raises. “Elaborate.”

 **:: Megatron: warlord of an army that has tackled the universe in a way no other has dared to before. Megatron: can conquer planets with the flick of a digit and kill billions with a single turn of the head. Megatron: can do whatever you want whenever you want and not a soul can stop you. However… ::**   
  
He trails off and turns, facing the larger mech.

**:: Megatron: Trusts me. Has entrusted much to me. So much so that I could shatter your empire, and your existence, faster than anyone in the known universe. But I don’t. So that, amongst other things, is why I can be content. Content with both my superiority, and your safety. ::**

Megatron's face remains mostly neutral, smirk still on his lips. "While this may be, you still didn't answer my question."

It is with Soundwave's silent permission, because if he didn't have it he would know, that Megatron closes the gap between them, reaching one hand around the back of Soundwave’s neck to tilt it towards his. "What is in it for you, Soundwave, to accept my demands without question?"

As Megatron tilts his head up, Soundwave feels one of his optics twitch with an indescribable emotion. Does he hate this? No. But does he like it? Maybe. That can be figured out another day. For now he must focus on an answer. They’re still playing, after all.

**:: I belong to you. Subsequently: You belong to me. I do what you wish because you do what I wish. It is a mutually beneficial partnership. ::**

"So it is." Megatron leans down, bringing the hand unoccupied to rest on Soundwave's waist. One digit seems to rub the edge of his datacable ports. Just a bit. "Then, since our partnership is so strong, will you indulge me for a few moments? I can imagine you've been working hard, and even _you_ need a break every once in a while."

Soundwave hums quietly at the digit on his ports. It’s almost relaxing, and almost something else. He doesn’t know how to feel about it, so he ignores it.

 **:: You wish for me to both take a break** **_and_ ** **indulge you? ::**

He chuckles, now obviously tracing the port. "Do you consider indulging me work?"

Soundwave twitches at the touch and frowns slightly, unknowing of whether he wants to lean into the pressure or step away. Mind at a standstill, he decides to keep as still as possible. He succeeds, but only just.

**:: Yes. Though, as one who enjoys your work to the degree that I do, I can’t say I mind. ::**

Megatron steps backwards, gently tugging Soundwave to follow him. He can't tell who's playing with who. "Are you aware of your words, Soundwave? Are you aware of the effect they have on me? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me. I am yours, after all."

**:: Seduce you? ::**

Megatron blinks once and slowly releases him. "I can see we may not be on the same page. Allow me to clarify." He takes a step back and gives him space. Enough to turn around, if he wants. Soundwave frowns behind his mask. Right as he moves to follow, however, Megatron speaks and suddenly Soundwave can’t remember how to vent.

"You ask me what I desire, Soundwave, and I could say many things. Overall? Victory. Battle. Power. Currently? I desire one thing." He holds out a hand. "You. Your company, be it your mind or your body, is what I desire. You, who have such power over me, who excels far above anyone else on this ship...you are what I want in this moment. I would like to share my intimate gratitude with you, if you would like to indulge me."

He was waiting for the confession, but that didn’t mean he was ready for it.

**:: You want me? ::**

His words have an edge to them, one that Megatron can feel if the fanged grin he receives is any indication. It’s no fun to play by the rules.  
  
**:: Earn me ::**

He smiles, thin and sharp. A challenge accepted, in his mind. He takes Soundwave’s hand. "Tell me, Soundwave. When was the last time you wanted?" He pulls his arm towards him slowly, tugging Soundwave forward to leer over him. "When was the last time you asked anything of me on a personal note? Or the last time you felt pleasure? I'm curious."

The last time he felt pleasure? Or asked of it..? Moments pass before he hums in thought. He avoids answering the first question.

**:: I am content every day I get to serve you, successfully. Additionally: Regarding your second question. Does asking to join in your cause count? ::**

Megatron wants to scoff at him. He can feel it in the quick rise and fall of his chest. "Joining my cause was a move I did not expect, but asking my permission to fight by my side instead of against me hardly counts as a personal want. Unless, of course, _I_ was what you wanted. In which case it does. Did you want me back then? Or did you simply want a change?"

Soundwave clicks his tongue at the slight feeling of being rushed for an answer.

**:: You are persistent today. ::**

Despite the situation, he relaxes against the other and silently enjoys his presence while he speaks.

**:: I cannot say that you were not desirable. However, I cannot say that my desire for you weighed more than the need for social change. ::**

"I see." Megatron runs his hand up Soundwave's arm, idling over the thin metal plates. They used to be wider once upon a time. They used to be arms of a gladiator, not a spymaster. He can't say he hates the change, not after all this time to familiarize himself with it. "Then, what about now? Millions of years later? You say that I am yours, does this mean you do not want me anymore? Or that you believe you already have me?"

Soundwave shudders slightly at the touch, unused to the gentle pressure. It was the sort of nice that makes you question whether to break someone’s arm or not, but Soundwave held no complaints. At least, no complaints towards the touch. Megaton’s claims, on the other hand, were unacceptable.

**:: Megatron ::**

He places his hands around the back of the other’s neck and sounds peacefully offended when he speaks.

**:: Why do you think I would ever work for anything I did not want. ::**

He places one hand around the others slender hips, nearly encompassing his whole waist with one hand. The other reaches up to pinch the base of Soundwave's head with just enough force to tug him taller. "Show me how much you want me then, Soundwave. Allow me the honor of seeing the face of the mech who followed me into the revolution."

Oh. So they’d reached that point already. Soundwave smirks behind the cover of his visor, the one which feeds him all of the ship’s goings ons. Of course he can’t just give it to him. That’s not how this works. He probes him.

**:: Are you not concerned of your ships security? ::**

The bigger mech scoffs a laugh, and Soundwave can feel it rumble through his chassis. "The ship will survive. If it does not, then it's not a very good ship, is it?"

Soundwave blinks, unseen, as his distraction is derailed before his very eyes. Curse that mech’s confidence.

**:: Fair. ::**

He removes one of his hands from Megatron’s neck and uses it to unlock the clasp that holds his face shield in place. He does it slowly, carefully, not because he wishes to bring forth suspense but because he feels shy. Shyness, however, is not an emotion he fancies getting used to, so as soon as he recognizes what he’s doing, he rushes his hands and removes the mask entirely. A bit of blue dusts his cheeks, but he hopes the bright red glow of his eyes can distract Megatron enough to not ask about it. His voice, unfiltered, does not falter.

“Hello.”

“Hello indeed.” Megatron takes the mask, turns it over once, and sets it down on the desk next to the datapad he placed earlier. "It has been some time since I have seen your face. I almost forgot what it looked like. Though, I suppose that is a good thing. You have to have some secrets, don't you?"

“Bold of you to assume I don’t have my fair share of secrets already.” He gives the other a paper thin smile before lacing his hands right back where they used to be at Megatron’s neck. Having his face meet open air like this felt weird. Good, but weird. Nobody else had the honor. Nobody else played their game. Nobody else made Soundwave _feel._

"Oh, I am well aware of how many secrets you keep." the hand on Soundwave's waist moves back up to his datacable ports, circling them with a claw. "I would not dare ask or take them from you. Your mysterious air and vast intellectual superiority is what makes you so desirable to me. That, and your loyalty to the cause, and to me. Tell me, my loyal third, If I were to ask for your body tonight, what would you say?"

Megatron’s claw makes Soundwave’s hips twitch. He’s not at all used to keeping in his expressions but that doesn’t mean he isn’t going to try and change that as soon as robotically possible. For now, however, he’s a bit easier to read, so as soon as Megatron puts forward the request, he already knows how visible his burning cheeks are. He chuckles softly, brows furrowed and spark racing. “You move rather fast for your age.”

Megatron reaches around with his free hand and lightly runs his claws down Soundwave's spine. "Did I not wage war within minutes of being rejected by the council? Did I not acquire all of Vos's forces the same day I coerced Starscream to join our cause? Have I not secured my position as Head Commander of the Decepticon Army by being quick to take what I want? Age breeds patience for some, but with you in my arms, patience can wait."

With little warning, the hand playing with Soundwave's spine moves to his neck and pulls him up close enough to brush lips together.

"Aren't you tired of being patient, Soundwave?"

Soundwave lets out a shuddering purr at both the pulling touch and words. He doesn’t expect to feel as wooed as he does, but leave it to Megatron to conquer his heart like he would a kingdom.

He closes the distance between them and kisses the other in such a way as to let the other take the lead. Soundwave was passionate about this, of course, but that didn’t change his habit of letting Megatron set the pace at first. Megatron growls into the kiss, hand on his neck toying with the cables as he holds the spymaster against him. He takes the lead easily, tilting Soundwave's head and encompassing his rarely seen lips with his own. His sharp teeth graze him, but never pierce. He would not hurt him unless he asked. Soundwave moans into the kiss while the other’s hand toys with his cables. It’s been awhile since their last intimate session together. He’s a fair bit sensitive, but he knows Megatron won’t mind. The increased sensitivity is one of the reasons they wait.

"I want you." Megatron says as he pulls back just enough to speak the words against his lips. His claws fall to Soundwave's hips and deftly slide between the seams between the metal. "I want to feel you shiver under my touch, I want to feel you burn with my spike inside you. And in return you may ask anything of me and I will oblige. Does that sound like something you’d want?"

“Wonderful.” He pulls the other down further before nipping at his neck. “Now, please, indulge yourself before someone breaks the ship. I’ll be disappointed in you if you leave me wanting.”

He smirks and wraps his hands around Soundwave's waist, easily lifting him off the ground. He dives back in for another kiss as one of his hands covers his aft, pressing against his valve cover in both a show of strength and a show of lust.

He lets his valve cover open up with a quiet snap. “Careful.”

"Causing you pain is the last thing on my mind." He rubs one pointed finger against his valve, moving his mouth down to gently bite at Soundwave's neck. His sharp teeth catch on the cables and he laves over them with his tongue as an apology. "This is your room. Where would you like me to do this?"

Soundwave lets out a shuddering gasp, not even a little used to how good it all feels. It made speaking quite the chore, Soundwave couldn’t find it in him to care. “The berth. As lovely as this is, I’d rather be grounded.”

"Of course." Megatron carries him over to the door separating the rooms, easily punching his personal override code. Soundwave's berth, he knows, sees little use. The third in command rarely rests, a habit he has been trying to break him of. He continues rubbing Soundwave's valve through the walk and places him down on the berth, repositioning himself at the base to caress Soundwave's thighs with his hands. His mouth leaves small bites and nips as he moves up towards his valve. Soundwave twitches and mewls softly at the touches, taking what’s almost hesitant pleasure from them. He wonders, quietly, whether or not Megatron means this, or whether the mech has another motive besides pleasuring him. It wouldn’t necessarily be out of character for him, but still. Soundwave then wonders if he should even bother worrying. There nothing that Megatron could do to him that would better his own life at the cost of Soundwave’s comfort. Nothing he can predict anyway.

As soon as Soundwave touches his berth, he sighs happily and arches into the sweet pleasure Megatron offers him. It makes for an excellent distraction, and an excellent learning session.

Who knew his thighs were a hotspot.

"Allow me the privilege to serve you this once." The warlord says, mischievous glint and intent clear in his eyes.

He attempts to close his legs in reflex at the nipping. A blush stains his features as he gives the other a surprised look. “As tempted as I am to refuse, just to see what lovely expression of betrayal you’d make, I’m afraid I’m far too curious about how you might go about serving someone other than yourself. Impress me.” He sounds far too playful to be serious, but he does delight in the ability to say such a thing without much worry.

"As you wish." With a nod, Megatron pulls Soundwave until his aft is right on the edge, and then he moves in. His mouth grazes his valve once in an imitation of a kiss before his tongue moves in, laving a trail through the folds. He'd need to do a lot to get Soundwave to a point where he'd be even halfway comfortable taking his spike, and putting Soundwave in charge of the pace and mood, he hoped, would help. Soundwave inhales in pleasure at the mech’s tongue and tries his best to not move away. He finds it curious that the urge to move away from pleasure is the first instinctive thought to come to mind but he supposes he shouldn’t be so surprised. Instinct wasn’t supposed to make much sense anyway.

“How’s your first taste of servitude going there sir?” He chuckles breathlessly and claws at the sheets. There’s a power trip in his mind somewhere knowing that nobody else could have Megatron like this. Nobody else could say these words and live to walk away. It’s not the first time they’ve done this, but they’re still playing.

He pulls away from Soundwave's valve just enough to peek up at him. "I believe it is a taste I could grow accustomed to." He moves one finger up to circle Soundwave's folds before pushing it inside and Soundwave _knows_ that his leader would never utter those words outside of this room. Words like that are reserved for Soundwave alone. It’s with a foolish confidence that he hopes the slender mech not to use them against him. It’s with loyal trust that he knows he won’t. "How is your first taste of control going? You can tell me what you want, you know."

“What I want…” His words trail off as Megatron’s mouth moves back down, tongue pressing against his anterior node as one claw circles inside him. “How you deal with this in your day to day I’ll never understand.” He shifts his hips and tries to bring the other’s finger in deeper.

"You assume I deal with this in my day to day, when in reality it is a rarity." Megatron kissed his anterior node as he gently slips another pointed finger inside. "As if I do not wait for you in the long stints of commanding."

Soundwave arches into the kiss and gasps at the additional finger. Things were already starting to get a bit slippery down there. It almost makes him blush. “What a pleasant surprise, to know you wait for me. And here I was, considering myself an afterthought.”

"Do not lie to me, Soundwave." He pulls both fingers out to the first knuckle and scissors them, rubbing alongside his valve lips with his thumb. "Do not pretend you do not think of these moments on occasion. That you do not relish the days I come asking to surrender all that you are to me. Do not pretend you do not want this."

Soundwave shudders at the movements and just barely stops himself from keening. Soundwave would give him more of a reaction, but his stubbornness is ruling him today. “Who ever said I had to pretend.” He smirks, playful. “I can be honest, for I do relish these moments, greatly so, but that doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to tease.” As if to bring his point home, Soundwave punctuates his sentence by rolling his hips into the other’s hand. It has him gifting the other with a nigh unnoticeable note of pleasure, but he figures it’s a worthy sacrifice.

Sound is what he's here for. All the small breaths and gasps and moans that no one else would dare speak of or experience. The behind closed doors dance they do is for them and them only, and the noises Soundwave makes are Megatron's vice and virtue. They're what he listens so intently for when he scissors Soundwave open enough for a third finger, careful in his approach. He could be rough, but moments like these were few, and they were some of the only times where he wasn't expected to be the harsh tyrant with a bloodied reputation. He enjoyed it. "If teasing me is what allows me to hear the voice none others are privileged enough to listen to, then by all means, I will accept it."

Oh, _oh_. That has energon rushing to his cheeks faster than he previously thought possible. Soundwave is, then, almost irritated in himself for not expecting the gentleness that oozes from both the warlord’s tone and ministrations. It woos him and simultaneously refuses to give his stubbornness any favors. Soon, Soundwave’s already louder, though not by conscious choice. Megatron’s skilled hands were always hard to resist.

He moves one hand down to run along the side of Megatron’s helm. “I find myself pleasantly surprised by your way with words. I think it might be one of my favorite parts about you really, not that it’s easy to rank said parts in the first place.”

He smirks, pushing in all three fingers to the second knuckle and giving a quick thrust. Not deeper, but a jolt of his hand and a twist of his wrist to introduce a different pace . "I believe I would like to hear about all of the parts of me you consider favourites."

Soundwave lets out a strangled note of both pleasure and surprise. He’s quick to cover his mouth afterwards, but it doesn’t do much to stop the hesitant twitching of his now eager hips. “And I believe I’d like it if you-“ He lets out a high sigh and bites one of his digits. It helps his mental fortitude, but it does nothing to muffle the sound. “If you kept on with your skilled touch, my third favorite thing about your person.”

"Third?" He twists his fingers enough to hilt them at the knuckle, using his thumb to slowly sweep over his node. He moves up to lean over Soundwave's form as his hand works, kissing the centerpiece of his chest where Laserbeak usually docks, currently empty. Soundwave gasps softly and claws the berth underneath them both. The kiss only complicates matters due to how sensitive his chest can get. "There's two above it. Let me hear them."

His spike begins to press against it’s casing then, but he ignores it in favor of stealing a moment to catch his breath. “You’ve already heard the second, but I’ll be kind and share the first.” He spreads his legs further while he speaks with words that sound almost, shy? “Your eyes.”

Megatron laughs, slowly dragging his fingers almost out of Soundwave's valve before thrusting them back in, back to their base. "I see you are a romantic at heart." He moves up to gaze into Soundwave's eyes with his own, granting him the privilege to see what he so loved best. A breathless expletive slips from him as soon as Megatron thrusts in, and he nearly repeats it at the end of the mech’s first statement. Taking a moment to both bite his lip and stare back into the other’s eyes, Soundwave whines. Energon is burning up into his face with enough force to have it glow a soft blue now, he doesn’t know how to feel about it. "You say my eyes, yet you do not say why. What do my eyes do to you for them to be first on your list?"

“Because, they do not stare with anything less than pure intensity, ergo, when they rest upon me I feel,” He hesitates a bit here, speaking again only when he knows his voice won’t falter. “Like the center of your world.”

His spark pulses, then, with an untold emotion. He knows what he just said shows Megatron a desire he holds far too close to home to repeat often, but he also knows the other wouldn’t dare use it against him in any negative sense of the word. He trusts the warlord enough for that.

He withdraws his fingers, his own panel sliding back with a sharp metal sound. he uses both hands to massage the apex of Soundwave's slender thighs as he ruts against him. "You are very fortunate, Soundwave, for in this moment....you are." He moves to whisper against his neck cabling as he moves his spike through Soundwave's swollen folds. "My hands, my words, my eyes, all compelling and reasonable likes. Are you sure there isn't anything _else_ about me you favor?"

He enters him and he releases a moan, for Megatrons audials only. The pleasure of a spike pumping through him alongside the verbal assurances that he is wanted and _needed_ nearly overwhelms him. His own spike casing slides back to present his pressurized hardness while his arms move to lace around the warlord’s neck.

“Megatron, my equal, I value you, and because of this, I fear I must be honest.” Soundwave pulls him down into a gentle yet needy kiss, before finishing. “There is no datapad in this universe with enough hard drive to encompass the sheer amount of things I favor about you.”

"Such praise for someone like me." He purrs, methodically pulling out slowly and quickly pushing back in. He keeps this pace, this slow drag and quick thrust, as he speaks. "And, what would you say if I told you that your allure is that of which mechs can only dream of achieving? That your voice and your words are the sweetest sounds I can ever hope to keep, and that your value to me is higher than all of the stars in the universe."

Soundwave gasps at the thrust before covering his face at the returned praise. It’s been too long since he’s heard such honesty and, try as he might to be prepared for every situation, he isn’t prepared for it. He tries to think of a suitable reply, but, through the pleasure, even that is becoming an impossible feat. A pleased chirp leaves him at the next thrust. “You wield your silver tongue as deftly as your sword. Consider me sufficiently wooed.”

He smirks and leans down to the corner of Soundwave's finials. His whispered voice a strong contrast to the hard thrusts he keeps at their waists. "My tongue can do much more than string together pretty words. Allow me to demonstrate."

With practiced ease Megatron runs his tongue over the silver tip of his middle spike, knowing full well nobody else in the galaxy would ever be allowed to touch them, much less caress them carefully and intimately. He times one thrust slowly, exactly the same roll as his mouth makes over the edge of the fin tip, and gently bites down as he snaps his hips forward. Soundwave throws his head back at the tongue and feels the slightest bit of static surround his words as he tries to speak over Megatron’s strategic thrusts. The next shudder that runs through Soundwave is enough to mute him. He shakes his head and tries to lean into the pleasure. “Were you any other mech, I would have offlined you.”

He smirks, crooking his chin at the very base of Soundwave's neck to speak against it. "As it stands, You seem _welcoming_." His hips snap forward on the words emphasis, clawed hands moving around to toy at the seams between Soundwave's crotch plate and legs. His speed increases. "Were you any other mech, this wouldn't be as fun."

Soundwave grips the back of Megatron’s neck to ground himself through the haze of overwhelming stimuli. He tries to respond to the other’s first statement, but he melts into a meal pile of mewling metal as Megatron toys with his most delicate of parts. The increased speed is divine. He pulls the other in for a gentle, but passionate, kiss. Megatron smirks into the kiss and returns it with fervor. He bites Soundwave's bottom lip, carefully pulling back on it to drag the thinner mech into a closer sitting position. It changes the angle of his thrusts. Soundwave keens at the nip and allows the other to pull him where he pleases, and though he knows he should expect it, the change of angle catches him off guard.

They stay at that speed for a while, Megatron rolling his hips into his spymaster's at a comfortable, quick pace. Megatron knows he can and will outlast Soundwave, as he's done many times before, but just this once it would be nice for them to end together. Here, in this space only they control, a space only they know, in a moment only they will remember, Megatron wants.

"My equal." He murmurs into his audials as he moves, hand sliding up Soundwave's body while the other kept his hips in motion. "My spy. My treasured companion. You do not know what you do to me. Soundwave, will you let me see you fall apart? Will you let me cherish the sight of you in unparalleled bliss?"

Whatever sounds he managed to muffle before are now being let out without restraint. He thrusts back against Megatron while his sounds fill the room. “Only if you allow me the s-same sight.” His momentary stutter is the furthest thing from his mind as he arches into the hand against him before biting his own lip. His climax is not a crashing wave, but a rolling one. It is a heat that manifests in him slowly and then blossoms outwards throughout the rest of his body. A warmth envelops him and he reflexively tightens his grip around Megatron, broken voice betraying him. He’s all noise now as a pleasant burn settles in him, array the hot spot.

Megatron drinks it in as Soundwave spasms around him, voice laced with static, unintelligible. He swore he wouldn't be rough but there's tendencies. There's slips. He brings his hand around the smaller mech's head as he crushes his lips against his, diving down and pushing him into the berth as he pulls back and gives one final thrust, roaring his own release. Cautious as he is, Megatron is not someone to be contained, on the battlefield or in the berthroom. He rolls his hips once, twice, and a third time as he comes down off of his respective high, sated and content. When he reopens his eyes he looks down at his third in command, eyes burning as they bunt forehelms.

"You spoil me." he says. His words have a fuzzy edge to them, but his tone conveys a level of appreciation reserved for the mech in front of him alone.

The rough treatment and gentle usage has Soundwave feeling many things, but the most prominent ones are love and safety; even as he’s splayed across their berth in such a shamefully open manner. When Megatron presses his forehead against his own, Soundwave can’t help but radiate pure happiness.

“I’m not seeing any complaints.” Soundwave lets his tendrils slide out of him to support and gently hold Megatron’s hips while Soundwave casually laces his digits around his equal’s neck. He doesn’t want him to leave, doesn’t want him to pull out. If it was up to Soundwave, he’d keep him here, away from the rest of the crew and their war.

But it wasn’t up to him.

He could still try.

“I’ll have to clean you up.” The grey mech traced a finger up and down the datacables circling his waist. Soundwave could have used them earlier, but it wasn’t that kind of night. “I can’t let my most prized companion walk around in post-coital filth.”

Soundwave frowns. “I believe I'm overdue a break.” He argues, tugging Megatron so that he’s finally on the berth with him. This unsheathes him, an unfortunate loss, but necessary. “As your third in command, I recommend you to take one as well.”

He’s greeted with a smile as the warlord shifts to his side, forcing his arm under Soundwave’s body. “You are absolutely right. Again, if the ship cannot function without us for an hour, then it’s not a very good ship.”

**Author's Note:**

> Plz leave a comment. They fuel me.


End file.
